Unexpected Love
by Ookami Spirit Hishana
Summary: Sesshoumaru/Sango A/U When Sango enters highschool she expects alot. But she never expected to fall in love with some one who might not love her back. Please R/R
1. Meeting The Demon At Home

Sorry I don't own Inuyasha 'this is thoughts' "this is talking"  
  
Chapter 1 Meeting the demon at home  
  
Sango tapped the pencil on the desk she was occupying. Once again  
  
the whole group was at Inuyasha's house doing homework. Inuyasha on his  
  
bed reading a magazine (A/n: he isn't big on homework), Miroku leaned  
  
against the end of the bed reading, and Kagome was  
  
laying on the floor doing a report. Sango was at Inuyasha's desk trying  
  
to do a paper on Chinese history. Every one tried to do work but couldn't,  
  
Sesshoumaru was playing his music so loud Inuyasha's walls were vibrating.  
  
"All right, which one of us is going to tell him to go turn his fucking  
  
music down?" Inuyasha dropped his magazine on the floor.  
  
"You go do it, he is your brother." Sango retorted.  
  
"Why can't we try to ignore it?" Kagome, the peacemaker, suggested  
  
"Feh, he will just turn it up louder. Now who is going to do it?" Inuyasha's  
  
eyes scanned the room for a volunteer. "No takers, eh? Well, then we'll do it  
  
the normal way then."  
  
Everyone made a four-person circle and did rock paper scissor shoot.  
  
The first person to lose had to do the evil task. Sango put up paper when  
  
every one else put up scissors. "Why am I the one who has to go face  
  
certain doom?" she asked herself silently. She mumbled something along  
  
the lines of hating Inuyasha's way of solving things and quickly went to the  
  
door of the room next to Inuyasha's. Sesshoumaru had extremely good  
  
hearing so she didn't have to knock too loudly. A white-haired junior who  
  
attended their high school opened the door. 'Wow, he is HOT!' Was the  
  
first thing that came to Sango's head. Sesshoumaru watched her with his  
  
usual unemotional mask on.  
  
"Inuyasha wants." a door slammed in her face and the music just got  
  
louder. 'That went well,' she thought as she made her way back to  
  
Inuyasha's room. Sango opened the door and was greeted by  
  
a growl and an angry Inuyasha pushing her out of the way. A few  
  
moments later they all heard Inuyasha nearly bashing down Sesshoumaru's  
  
door, "Damn you, turn down your fucking music before I break down this  
  
damn door and turn that music down my own fucking way!"  
  
They all heard Sesshoumaru's door open and some one get punched  
  
and the door get shut and locked. Inuyasha came in a moment later nursing a  
  
now black eye. "Well now what do we do?" Miroku stopped reading his  
  
book and looked up. " Sango or Kagome go, he doesn't strike girls."  
  
Inuyasha took his hand away to see that Sesshoumaru had made him bleed.  
  
Kagome backed away and looked sorry " Well, it looks like Sango is going  
  
to talk to Sesshoumaru. Sorry Sango, but every woman for herself when it  
  
comes to that guy. All in favor of Sango going, raise your hand." Three  
  
hands went straight up and Sango looked angry,  
  
"I already went! Kagome, it's your turn." Sango argued  
  
"Too late for arguments." Kagome pushed her out the door and locked it  
  
when Sango was in the hall.  
  
" Kagome when I get back in there Inuyasha isn't the only one who will  
  
have a black eye!" Sango banged on the door a couple times before she  
  
timidly went to Sesshoumaru's door and knocked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Was he choosing to ignore her or did he finally  
  
become deaf from his music? Her answer was the door unlocking and that  
  
was it. She knocked a little louder this time "Are you going to turn your  
  
music down or not?" still no reply. Sango had little patience and it was  
  
getting shorter. She knew she was risking her life but she did it anyway  
  
"Turn the music down or I will myself!" 'Yup, I am suicidal!' The door  
  
opened and she expected to be killed but instead he opened the door and  
  
said, "What do you want?" He was shirtless, annoyed, and was holding an  
  
unsheathed katana. It was obvious he had been practicing his martial arts.  
  
"Look boy, I don't have time for your attitude, now turn down your damn  
  
music!" In one swift movement he was holding her by the shirt collar with  
  
one hand and had the katana to her throat with the other.  
  
"Go away." He said in a low voice (A/n: not very talkative is he.)  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Sango wasn't afraid of Sesshoumaru just because he  
  
had a sword.  
  
"I don't have time for your insolence," he spat, annoyance flashing across  
  
his face. With that he took the katana away from her neck, pushed her away,  
  
and shut his door.  
  
As Sango was heading back towards Inuyasha's room, she noticed he did  
  
turn down his music. Sango went in Inuyasha's room as if nothing happened  
  
and went back to her paper on Chinese history, thankful not to have the wall  
  
she was next to vibrate. "How the hell did you make him do it?" Inuyasha  
  
didn't look up from his magazine.  
  
"I didn't back down and I wasn't scared of him" she wrote something down  
  
on her report, 'even though he held a sword to my throat' she added mutely.  
  
"DAMN!" she remembered something important about Sesshoumaru's  
  
katana. Every one looked at her as if she had lost her mind, Sango blushed  
  
and made up a quick lie "Ah, I mixed something up on my paper, give me a  
  
break!" With that they went back to what they were doing. 'Crap! I have  
  
katana lessons after school starting tomorrow and the katana Sesshoumaru  
  
had was the same type (A/N: Or brand, not sure what you would say for a  
  
sword type, anyone know?) the school uses. Maybe it's all just a  
  
coincidence--- yeah that's right, it's a coincidence.' She picked up her  
  
books and said "I have to go home, bye".  
  
She once again got no answer from her friends. She raced out of  
  
Inuyasha's home and ran down the street to her own house. 


	2. A Day In Hell

Don't own Inuyasha. Thank you all for the positive responses.  
  
Chapter 2 A Day in Hell  
  
Sango groaned when she heard the annoying buzzer reminding her that it  
  
was Tuesday. 'Just great, another evil day at school. And its my turn to have  
  
the group at my house, just lovely! Like today couldn't get any worse!' She  
  
flopped over on her bed and looked at her wall-to-floor mirror. He hair was  
  
falling out of her ponytail, her clothes were wrinkled and her face had  
  
imprints of her pillow marked on it. She slowly got out of her warm bed to  
  
take a shower. Fifteen minutes later she came out in a black knee length skirt  
  
and a plain red shirt. Sango walked down stairs and was greeted by her  
  
brother, Kohaku, eating his breakfast as hurriedly as he could get in his  
  
mouth. He father came into the room and greeted her with "Are you ready  
  
for your katana lessons?" 'What did he say!' she just remembered her  
  
friends couldn't come over because of the lessons. "Um. yeah, I guess I  
  
am." She said hesitantly.  
  
Sango looked at her watch and noticed the time. "I REALLY  
  
have to get going, bye!" Sango raced out the door and down the street not  
  
even bothering to pay attention to Kirara (A/n: didn't think I would leave her  
  
out, did you), her attention-deprived cat. She got on the campus as soon  
  
as the bell rang; she berated herself for being late again. She walked into her  
  
class as her teacher looked at her and said in a mocking voice "Well, it looks  
  
like Miss. Karochi decided to take her time." Sango blushed a deep shade of  
  
red as she walked to her seat, which was in the front row. 'This teacher is  
  
out to get me, I know it!" The teacher went back to teaching the class and  
  
Sango made a face at her back. Sango didn't know she fell asleep till the bell  
  
rang. She woke with a start, collected her books and dashed out the room  
  
before the teacher could yell at her about sleeping in class. 'Only three more  
  
classes, that's it then I can get out of this hell-hole.' Sango loved her next  
  
class, she sat next to her best friend, got to sit in the back and best of all the  
  
teacher wasn't a mean troll out to get children if they put one foot out of  
  
line.  
  
She walked in the class to notice a substitute was there "Get to your  
  
seats and DON'T talk!" the sub gave the students coming in a malicious  
  
look saying, "Do anything wrong and you WILL be sent to the office, that is  
  
a promise!" 'Why me? What have I done wrong in this world? Why are you  
  
doing this to me?' she silently questioned herself as she took her seat. The  
  
teacher lectured about nothing of importance, A.K.A, her bunions. Sango  
  
was thankful to go to lunch.  
  
"What the fuck happened to you two?" Inuyasha laughed as Sango and  
  
Kagome sat down. "Shut-up" was their response.  
Finally school ended for most students. Sango, on the other hand, had  
  
to walk to the football field and go to her katana lessons. She scanned the  
  
students to see if she knew anyone. 'HE is here! Why me?' she whined to  
  
herself, looking loathsomely at Sesshoumaru, the only white-haired boy  
  
there. She put her stuff down against the fence and walked over. The teacher  
  
gave her a katana to use and told her to wait for other kids to arrive. The  
  
teacher was a short, fat, bald man who wore traditional fighting garb. He  
  
looked like he was in his late 40s or early 50s. After all the students arrived  
  
he said, "It is time for you to pair off. Of course I will choose the pairs. They  
  
are Kanret against Hilichi, Sango against Sesshoumaru." Sango didn't care  
  
to hear the rest, she hated having to even look at him, much less face him,  
  
'The word is against me, it's a conspiracy, I know it.' She looked in  
  
Sesshoumaru's direction to see him giving her a smirk. 'Well, at least the  
  
blade is not sharp enough to penetrate skin.' She thought simply. He looked  
  
so ready to hurt her, but then again, Sesshoumaru always looked like that.  
  
"Join your partner and BEGIN!" Sango's concentration broke when her  
  
teacher said those words.  
  
Sesshoumaru charged Sango with amazing speed that threw  
  
her off guard. At the last moment she jumped out of the way of the blade.  
  
There was a slight problem for her though; he was a lot quicker so his blade  
  
followed her movement. A second later she was on the ground with his  
  
blade at her throat. "Pathetic attempt to move. If I had it my way with a real  
  
sword, you would be dead now." He sneered at her effort to get out of his  
  
way. She looked fiercely at him until he took the sword away and let her get  
  
up. Sango had a different idea though; she hit him in the ankles with enough  
  
force to knock him down. Sesshoumaru fell on his back but sat up hastily  
  
and hit her hard in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. She dropped the  
  
katana and curled up in a ball. Apparently he had hit her so hard it knocked  
  
the breath out of her. She heard him say something that resembled "Careless  
  
move, bitch," His face was a mixture of wrath and aggravation "do that  
  
again and I WILL kill you!" He got up and walked a few paces away. "Get  
  
up!" he didn't ask, he commanded  
  
Sango went home sore and angry with Sesshoumaru. 'I hated how he  
  
just ordered, never asked! But on the other hand he is cute- GAH what am I  
  
thinking, he is an annoying, stupid, power-hungry, evil, egotistical bastard  
  
that doesn't deserve to live!' she scolded herself. When she got home  
  
she looked at her watch and noticed it was two hours after the gang normally  
  
met. She raced to her room and called all her friends. Inuyasha was first  
  
since he had a no-patience-for-anything problem. "What do you want?" yup  
  
definitely Inuyasha. "I am so." Sango began  
  
"Cut the crap Sango, where the fuck were you?" he was mad and that was  
  
normally not to good.  
  
"Fightingyourbrother!" she blurted out in one word. All she heard was  
  
laughing on the other end, "HOW CAN YOU LAUGH Inuyasha?! THAT  
  
WAS A LETHAL EXPERIENCE AND I HAVE TO DO IT EVERY DAY  
  
AFTER THIS! FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD!" she hung up on him. Sango  
  
only used the 'F' word when she was angry with someone. She called the  
  
rest of her friends to beg for forgiveness and tell them where she was. Now  
  
all she had to do was face them tomorrow.  
  
A/N: I AM THE RULER OF Sango AND Sesshoumaru! HAHAHAHA---er, sorry bout that, coke and candy is NOT a good combo! Too much sugar! So, wut did u think? The good, the bad, and Sesshoumaru, u no u luv him! R/R! 


	3. Teaming Up With The Enemy

Don't own Inuyasha. This chap may be longer then other's not sure though. One of the few times in your life you will get to hear Sesshoumaru's thoughts on some people*cough that sounds like the name Sango* Chapter 3 Teaming Up With The Enemy  
  
The week flew by for Sango, whether getting laughed at by Inuyasha,  
  
cheered up by Kagome, talked to by Miroku (A/n: he is not a pervert in this  
  
one) or getting beat up by Sesshoumaru (A/n: her lovely katana lessons). It  
  
was the end of Friday and she was lying on her bed petting her Siamese cat,  
  
Kirara. 'Why did I ever ask my dad to enroll me in katana lessons, and why  
  
did he have to be so happy about it. I am stuck with Sesshoumaru as a  
  
partner and my dad would be heart-broken if I asked to quit. And I see more  
  
of Sesshoumaru than my friends. I hate this, it is so cruel.' She watched her  
  
cat jump off her bed and go to her own. Sango decided to follow Kirara's  
  
example and go to sleep as well. She climbed into bed after changing into  
  
pajamas; she fell asleep wondering if she should go to Inu's house since  
  
he invited the whole gang there. Sango decided she would go, after that  
  
decision she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Sango awoke the next morning to a nose prodding her cheek. "Kirara,  
  
get off me!" she stated sleepily as she tried to push her cat off her. But  
  
Kirara insisted. Sango finally got out of her bed, took a shower and changed  
  
into a shirt with a howling wolf on it and some short navy-blue jeans. She  
  
took Kirara downstairs to have something to eat and found her dad had left a  
  
note for her. It read "I have taken Kohaku to a karate lesson, be back  
  
at 10:00." She threw the note away and looked at the clock. 'They must have  
  
just left, its only eight in the morning.' She ate some breakfast and decided  
  
to call Inuyasha to tell him her answer for the gang going over to his house.  
  
"Sesshoumaru speaking, who is it and what do you want?" 'Damn him why  
  
doesn't he let someone else answer the phone' Sango thought as she  
  
answered, "It's Sango, I want to speak to Inuyasha." She  
  
responded. She hoped he wouldn't hang up, but he did. She now loathed the  
  
boy. She settled on calling the house again "Hello," she said  
  
optimistically as she heard him groan,  
  
"You are persistent, I HATE that." He said straightforwardly  
  
"Well then hand the phone to Inuyasha." She loved infuriating this boy.  
  
"He locked himself in his room." Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone.  
  
"Can't you pick locks? Its easy." She heard a low growl on the other end of the phone  
  
"No, I never tried because I am not a criminal, unlike some people." He was getting very annoyed with her. Sango held her tongue so she wouldn't say  
  
anything that was offensive, she made her mind up and took a dare. "Do you  
  
mind if I come over and try to get Inuyasha out of his room?"  
  
"I personally don't mind if he starved in there but his mother is  
  
worried about him." His voice held no emotion.  
  
"Is that a yes?" she asked, still confused if he meant she could go over.  
  
"Yes, you can come over." He sounded like he was talking to a child that  
  
didn't understand anything. Sango heard him hang up after he said those  
  
words. She put the phone down and left for Inuyasha's house.  
  
Once she got there she rang the doorbell. Sesshoumaru (A/n: doesn't he  
  
show up a lot) came to the door and allowed her in without words. She  
  
walked to Inuyasha's room and knocked on the door but got no response.  
  
She took a hair clip out of her hair and stuck the end in the doorknob. She  
  
was aware Sesshoumaru was watching her. 'Probably wants to hurt  
  
Inuyasha.' Sango thought grimly. After a few seconds they both heard a loud  
  
click. Sango timidly opened the door to find no one was in the room.  
  
"DAMN, he ran away again." She heard Sesshoumaru curse silently under  
  
his breath.  
  
"What do you mean again?" she was now very curios of what he meant.  
  
"I mean he has done this five times already." He seemed to be annoyed by her never-ending questions, but his face had a blank expression as usual.  
  
"Don't you know where he goes by now? Why did he run away?" she  
  
watched his emotionless mask break, he looked displeased at her  
  
interrogation.  
  
"He goes different places every time. He ran away because my father and his  
  
mother were fighting last night, my father hit his mother and Inuyasha  
  
couldn't take it to see his mother abused."  
  
"Who goes to get him?" Sango was interested to see if Sesshoumaru went to  
  
look for his half-brother.  
  
"I do." Sesshoumaru didn't feel like saying a lot right now.  
  
"Well, now you don't have to, I am."  
  
Sango was concerned for her friend's well-being and she wanted answers.  
  
"Hn, you wouldn't know where to look for him, bitch." Sango was getting  
  
annoyed that he called her that, but once again she held her tongue.  
  
"I am still going." She was fixed on finding Inuyasha.  
  
"NO, you little stuck up bitch, I am going alone, I don't need some  
  
imprudent abazureon'na following me around!" He said in a livid undertone.  
  
His emotion now showed clearly on his face, he was frustrated with her  
  
persistence.  
  
" I AM going!" Sango couldn't believe she was going to spend the weekend  
  
with Sesshoumaru. 'KUSO, Inuyasha why did you have to run away now!  
  
Couldn't you have done it when I didn't know you well enough to look for  
  
you!' she blamed Inuyasha for all this mess. 'When I find you, Inuyasha I  
  
will never talk to you again for putting me through this, that is a promise I  
  
intend to keep!' Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat, 'Kuso abazureon'na, I hate  
  
her persistence, questions, attitude, appearance and most of all HER!' "Fine,  
  
as long as you don't ask questions, annoy me in any way, and  
  
ESPECIALLY don't dare talk to me!" he declared in a normal voice. It  
  
scared Sango but she wasn't about to show him that he scared her  
  
"And if I do?" she asked in a sweet voice. Sesshoumaru just growled at her  
  
and walked away, leaving her standing in front of Inuyasha's bedroom.  
  
"Come." Sesshoumaru stopped and turned his head a little. She obeyed but  
  
in her head she was thinking of creative little names for him. They walked to  
  
his car and got in. 'Memo to self, burn passengers seat when Sango gets  
  
out.' Sesshoumaru wanted to remember that but knew he would never do it,  
  
this car was his baby, his baby Rin.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sango was taking a risk, a big risk. 'She never  
  
listens does she? KUSO, I will have my revenge Monday (A/n: if  
  
you didn't know, their katana lessons are everyday, and they both get to  
  
keep their swords) afternoon.' He didn't answer, just drove. Surprisingly, to  
  
Sango, Sesshoumaru was a very calm driver. 'I anticipated that he would be  
  
a maniac driver, you do learn something everyday.' She relaxed because he  
  
wasn't crazy, all the time.  
  
A whole day of searching and no leads to finding Inuyasha. Both people  
  
where sitting on a curb "This is what you do, go on a blind hunt expecting  
  
him to pop up out of nowhere?" Sango's patience was quickly  
  
decreasing with everything Sesshoumaru did.  
  
"What would you suggest, bitch?" he was also getting short on patience with  
  
her. Sango was at a loss, she didn't suggest anything, she couldn't think of  
  
anything. "That's what I thought." Sesshoumaru got in his car and turned the  
  
engine on, telling her to get in the car or she would be left there. She stood in  
  
front of the car a minute, wondering why the front license plate had Rin on  
  
it. When Sango got home, a cop car was in her driveway. She went inside to  
  
find her brother pacing and telling  
  
the cop a description of Sango and her dad was sitting on the couch looking  
  
like Sango just had her funeral. "SANGO REI KAROCHI!" when her father  
  
said her middle name, he was angry. "Why are you out all day, not calling or  
  
leaving a note? Do you know how panicked your brother and I were?" she  
  
looked at the floor and blushed, this was going to be a long night. 


	4. Fight For Survival

Don't own Inuyasha and I am sorry I took so long. My friend Writers Block came to visit me. It is still here but only a little. Forgive me if this is a short chapter. NOTE: use of Japanese words in this chapter, the glossary at bottom.

  
  
  


Chapter 4

Fight for survival

  


'Two weeks of not seeing friends, KUSO!' Sango complained to herself as she absent mindedly 

  


pet Kirara. 'Well, he never said I couldn't look for a friend or hang out with a complicated single 

  


minded loner who enjoys killing and watching people suffer.' a sly smile came to her lips as she 

  


formed a plan of how to escape her fathers punishment. 'If tomorrow is Monday I can talk, rather 

  


tell and then get turned down, Sesshoumaru about helping him find Inuyasha.'

  


The next day was uneventful as Sango tried to make up an excuse just incase she got caught. 

  


After the bell rang she went to the football field to see the teacher yelling at another student about 

  


touching the swords before class started. She went over as quickly as she could so she could talk 

  


to Sesshoumaru. 'Ok, looking for a white haired akuma, AH there he is.' Sango walked over to 

  


him and all he did was look at her through the corners of his eyes. "I was wonder..." "No" 

  


Sesshoumaru wouldn't even listen to her idea. "You didn't even listen to me!" she pouted in her 

  


defense. "I know it is about hunting for Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru held no emotion in his voice. 

  


'HUNTING, what a nice brother Inuyasha has. Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this? Kuso 

  


Inuyasha to the hells!' Sango wanted to strangle the white-haired boy next to her. She held her 

  


anger in check, making sure she wouldn't do anything to make Sesshoumaru actually kill her. 

  


"We already searched once for him together why can't I help find him now?" Sango sounded as 

  


innocent as an angry teenager could. "Well, now that all the children are here, why don't we 

  


start? Join your partners and BEGIN!" Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword and attacked. Sango 

  


ducked but he kicked her feet out from under her. Sango went down with a hard thud but 

  


attacked Sesshoumaru. She made it look like she was going for the upper legs but at the last 

  


moment she hit him in the ankles. She had hit him so hard he also fell, then Sango remembered 

  


Sesshoumaru's warning about doing that. He gave her a venomous look that could kill a lesser 

  


being if he wanted it to. He thrust his blade at her and hit her hard in her shoulder. Sango used 

  


her empty hand to cover her shoulder as she successfully hit him in the middle of his chest. 

  


Sesshoumaru now wanted to kill her even more than before and went straight for the throat. 

  


Sango ducked and rolled away. Getting to her feet, she noticed that Sesshoumaru was already 

  


advancing on her. He attacked again, but Sango blocked. Her whole arms were numb because he 

  


had hit her so hard. 'He is trying to kill me!' Sango knew she was fighting for her life, literally. 

  


Sango wanted the teacher to see what he was trying to do to her. Sesshoumaru attacked so 

  


frequently that she had no option but to defend. "Um, is it to late to say sorry?" Sango gave him 

  


the best pout she could, considering her circumstances. "Hn" was the only reply she got from 

  


him. "I told you before, abazureona, that if you pulled that stunt one more time I would kill you, 

  


and I do keep my promises." Sango was beginning to think the white-haired akuma standing in 

  


front of her was void of any emotion except hatred. It was then, her concentration broke and he 

  


got a hit. With all of his power, Sesshoumaru hit her in the side of the chest. Sango dropped her 

  


sword, and with a look of pain on her face collapsed to the ground, holding her side. She had a 

  


hard time breathing for a couple minutes. Sesshoumaru stood above her, as if to see how much 

  


damage he had inflicted upon her. She knew the teacher wouldn't come over, he was busy with 

  


someone else. "Get up." Sesshoumaru's harsh command brought her back to reality. 'Did he 

  


break a bone?' Sango wondered because every time she breathed it hurt her side. She went to 

  


reach for her sword but winced as new pain came flooding in her body. Sango drew her hand 

  


back, so the pain would leave. "Get up." Sesshoumaru sounded a little annoyed.(A/n:cant u just 

  


see the love blooming ) "I cant!" Sango managed to say. She winced as she said the words. The 

  


pain forced her to stay put. Sango felt as if she was going to pass out from the pain. "Hn, you did 

  


this to yourself." she looked at him from her position. His face held no emotion for her, good or 

  


bad. His tone of voice was even worse. Sesshoumaru, not wanting to waste anymore time, 

  


grabbed her arm and lifted her to her feet. Pain surged through her entire body. He then did 

  


something that she would never forgive him for. Sesshoumaru, apparently more annoyed then he 

  


let on, took the hilt of his sword and jabbed it into her injured side. "Abazureona, you have 

  


always annoyed me." was the last thing she heard before she blacked out, thankful to get rid of 

  


the pain. 

  
  


Glossary:

  


Kami-Sama-god

abazureona-bitch

akuma-devil

kuso-damn

  



	5. Bitter Sweet Revenge

Don't own Inuyasha or anyone in that. Gotta luv odd pairs. Written with the help of Celtic*Demon*Yume.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

Bitter Sweat Revenge  


Sango woke to distant voices talking about broken ribs. When she opened her eyes she 

  


saw she was in a hospital room, along with her family, teacher and a doctor. She realized why she 

  


was here, Sesshoumaru had broken her ribs. Sango looked out the window to see darkness greet 

  


her. 'When am I going to go home?' she wondered. "Dad look, Sango is up!" Kohaku jerked his 

  


dads arm so he would see. The doctor looked over and smiled at Sango 

  


"Well now, I hope you are feeling better. That fall you took must have been hard." Sango looked 

  


at him confused 

  


"Fall, when did I fall?" 

  


The teacher looked up at her "Don't you remember? Sesshoumaru said that when he went to 

  


charge at you, you slipped and fell on a rock." 'I WILL have my revenge on that akuma, he will 

  


pay!' Sango swore to herself. 

  


"Oh yes, now I remember." Sango lied but no one knew. Her father looked at her in a concerned 

  


way 

  


"You scared me today. Please Sango watch your step more carefully. I don't want to see you hurt 

  


like this again." Sango was amazed that her father was not even going to do anything about this. 

  


'When are we going to get out of here?' Sango laid back down and waited.

  


'Home!' Sango was never happier to see the front walkway of her house. She and Kohaku 

  


got out of the car at the same time. Kohaku, still worried about his sister, didn't want to see her 

  


hurt, so he made sure nothing was in her way. Sango went as fast as she could, or at least as fast 

  


as the doctor said, to her room. When she got in there she couldn't believe her eyes. There sitting 

  


on the end of her bed was Inuyasha. His long white hair was tangled and dirty, his clothes had 

  


rips in them. And he looked like he had come from Hell. Inuyasha looked at her with sad eyes, 

  


making Sango just want to hug him. (A/n: do you really think she isn't?) Sango made her way 

  


over to him and sat down "Inuyasha, what happened to you?" concern filled her voice as she 

  


wrapped her arms around him. To Sango's surprise he didn't protest 

  


"Does it matter?" he replied. Sango felt a sharp pain in her ribs as he put an arm around her. He 

  


heard her take in a breath and loosened his grip. "What happened?" He looked at her with a 

  


worried eyes. Sango gave inuyasha a small smile 

  


"Just a little accident." she lied

  


Inuyasha studied her, "Ok, now tell me what really happened,"

  


"I just...got into a little fight, it was nothing."

  


"It was Sesshoumaru, wasn't it?" Inuyasha growled

  


"Um, uh, no?" she asked more than told, not meeting Inuyasha's eyes

  


"That _BASTARD_!" Inuyasha jumped up, dragging Sango with him. She yelped with pain and 

  


clutched her injured side. "Gomen nasai, Sango," Inuyasha lowered his friend back onto her bed 

  


(A/N: They are sitting next to each other, nothing perverted) 

  


"Don't worry about it," she winced. Inuyasha stared down at his best friend of nearly his whole 

  


life. 'She's beautiful,' he thought, watching her brush her hair out of her face. Before either one 

  


realized what was happening, Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Sango's eyes 

  


snapped open and she stared at her friend for a moment before leaning into the kiss. 

  


'Sesshoumaru's a good kisser,' she thought. It took her a moment to realize what she had 

  


thought. She gasped and shoved Inuyasha away (A/N: Though why any sane girl would do 

  


THAT is beyond me), sending him tumbling to the floor. "What the hell, Sango?" he stood up 

  


angrily

  


"I'm sorry, I...I just, if my father walked in here and saw that he would kill you and then me," 

  


Sango thought quickly, having to come up with a better excuse than, 'I thought you were your 

  


brother,'

  


Inuyasha smirked, "And why would that be? Hasn't he ever seen you kiss a boy?"

  


"Not one that looks like you who snuck into my room after dark. If you ask my dad, he'll tell you 

  


I'm six years old and still his little girl. As far as he's concerned, guys won't enter the picture, oh 

  


say...EVER!" Inuyasha chuckled,

  


"So, uh, while on the subject of guys and girls, do you want to go out with me sometime?" he 

  


looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Sango could have sworn she even 

  


saw a blush creep into his cheeks.

  


"On one condition,"

  


"What?" he looked up hopefully

  


"Go home," Sango stood up and led him to her window, "You came in this way, you go out this 

  


way."

  


"Uh, actually, I kinda came in your back door. I overheard your dad tell Kohaku where the extra 

  


key was,"

  


"Well, you're going out my window. I'm not about to march you downstairs and show you to my 

  


dad."

  


"Feh," he replied, jumping out the open window onto a nearby tree branch, "Saturday?"

  


"You going home?"

  


He sighed, "Fine,"

  


"Then I'll see if I'm free," Sango smiled as she watched Inuyasha descend the tree and down the 

  


street.

  


The next morning Sango awoke to the loud beeping noise that she wished to kill. She got 

  


out of her bed and took a shower. Sango hurried downstairs to find no one there. She didn't find 

  


that out of the ordinary, so she went to do her normal activities. When she was done she headed 

  


for school. On the way Kagome caught up with her. Her friend since middle school, Kagome, 

  


was the peace maker of the bunch. "I heard about your accident, I am sorry it happened." 

  


Kagome sounded sincere. Sango didn't answer right away, 'Apparently the lie has spread enough 

  


for her to hear, still gullible Kagome.' Sango just stood there and shook her head for about ten 

  


minutes, but her consentration broke when she heard Kagome.

  


"Sango, are you alright?" Sango had to laugh at that, which made her friend even more worried. 

  


"No, I'm fine, I was thinking about something." Sango looked at her watch and broke out into a 

  


run "We are going to be late!"

  


Sango got there late, again and got the same dirty look from Mrs. Wakachi(A/n: her fist 

  


block teacher). Ms. Karochi, may I ask why you were late today?" 'No you may not ask.' was 

  


what Sango wanted to say but she held her tongue, knowing well enough not to talk. "Tardy 

  


again, next time you will have detention." the teacher sounded glad to try and get rid of Sango. 

  


Sango's day was uneventful until second period. It was then she decided to get Sesshoumaru 

  


back. She noticed Jaken sitting in the corner of the room. The toad like boy who had always been 

  


obsessed with Sesshoumaru. Sango had just found her ticket to revenge. She walked over to him 

  


and he looked up from his drawing of Sesshoumaru. Sango was now extremely disturbed but she 

  


didn't show sign of it " Hello Jaken, mind if I sit down?" Sango asked in a cheerful voice. Jaken 

  


looked at her skeptically but gave a reluctant yes. "Can you do me a favor?" Sango noticed at her 

  


question that Jaken nearly dropped his pencil. 

  
  


"Depends on what the favor is." Sango hated his voice. It was high pitched and like a frogs 

  


croak. 

  


"Well, it has to do with Sesshoumaru. IwantyoutoconfessyourlovetoSesshoumaru!" Sango 

  


blurted out in one word. Jaken's eyes lit up at the offer.

  


"I have wanted to do that for so long, Sesshoumaru-sama will be so happy! But how?" Sango 

  


gave a sly smile 

  


"Well you can sing to him in lunch, would that do?" Jaken jumped up; 

  


"I need to go find a song so Sesshoumaru-sama will know of my love!" with that Jaken left the 

  


corner to go to his seat. Sango smiled with satisfaction and went back to her seat. Lunch was 

  


going to be so exciting.

  


Lunch period and Sango kept her eyes on the stage and Sesshoumaru's gang. "Does 

  


something trouble you, Sango?" Miroku asked her as he sat down with his lunch, "You have 

  


barely eaten." Sango finally realized that he was right. 

  


"I am fine, Miroku, don't worry about me." Sango gave an small evil smile as Jaken made it on 

  


stage. The love song that marked Sango's revenge began. 

  


"This song is dedicated to my one, true love...SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Sango looked over at 

  


Sesshoumaru, her evil grin growing wider at the sight of his colorless face.

  


_"I can't say why I love you, but I do, yes I do" _Jaken croaked more than sang,

  


"_When I'm around you it feels so good, feels so good- and everything that I_

_c_

_an do, every wish I make for you- in the end it will all come true _(A/N: Those

  


aren't the exact words but I need to switch them around for Jaken)_ and I can't_

  


_can't say why I love you...." _  
Sango didn't have a death wish right then so she left before the song ended. She went to the court 

  


yard and sat down on a bench. "Well, abazureona, maybe fleeing your crime wasn't the best 

  


thing to do." Sango froze, knowing Sesshoumaru was faster than her and running wasnt the 

  


smartest thing to do. 

  


"What makes you think it was me?" Sango asked, her voice sounded more scared than she 

  


thought it would sound. 

  


"Come now, did you really think I wouldn't know?" Sango turned around and saw that he was 

  


smirking at her, his arms crossed over his chest. "Maybe I should do to you what Naraku did to 

  


Jaken." All of Sango's courage fled her when she saw the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes. It was a 

  


look of maliciousness, evil and pure hatred. Sango stood up and was about to turn when 

  


Sesshoumaru's hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat. "It's not polite to leave in the middle 

  


of a conversation." he lifted her off the ground, preventing her escape. 

  
  


Don't you love cliffhangers???? Please review, I want at least 5 reviews before I continue the 

  


story. Hope you liked it. Isn't Sesshoumaru the nicest person in the world? Don't you just want 

  


to give him a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG hug?


	6. Of Broken Ribs and White Roses

Don't own Inuyasha and thank you for reviews and its only the next day. I am happy. Fluff brought to you by Celtic*Demon*Yume also by Itoshii**Kiseki, YAY!

  
  
  


Chapter 6

  


Of Broken Ribs and White Roses

  


Sango clutched Sesshoumaru's arm for dear life and all he did was tighten his grip. She had a hard time breathing and Sesshoumaru was making it harder. "How's revenge now?" came his snide remark as Sango dug her nails into his wrist. His smirk never faltered but Sango did something that would wipe a smirk off any boys face. Sango put all her strength in her kick and her aim was true. (A/n: gee, I wonder where she kicked him, I just don't know) Sango had hit him where it hurt ESPECIALLY for a guy. Sesshoumaru dropped her instantly, and fell on one knee. Sango got up and ran, ignoring the pain in her side that was protesting against such movement. "You will pay for that, Bitch!" She heard Sesshoumaru yell after her, she didn't turn to see if he was chasing her. She looked at her watch and noticed it was almost time for the bell to ring. Sango's movement started getting slower because her broken rib kept hurting her. Finally she was forced to stop. She fell to her knees and clutched her side as she felt tears come to her eyes. Then she heard someone come up behind her, thinking it was Sesshoumaru she bowed her head, waiting for pain to come. What she felt was an arm go around her stomach and lift her up. She looked over and saw Kagome helping her up, "Lets take you to the nurses office so you can go home." Kagome said with a soft smile.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? Sango, you could have injured yourself more!" Her father was screaming at Sango and she just sat there, not wanting to look at him. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Sango listened to her father and slowly made her way to her room. 

Sango laid down on her bed as slowly as she could. She felt more pain than she had ever felt before. 'Why was I so stupid... like he wouldn't get revenge. That akuma will now be more than happy to kill me. Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!' Sango berated herself as she faced the ceiling in a staring contest. She had spent the whole day getting yelled and now it was night. Sango knew she wasnt going to school for the next two day, then it would be Saturday. 'MY DATE!" Sango remembered her promise to Inuyasha. 'Sesshoumaru....I mean, Inuyasha is going to kill me, I don't think I can go!' then she felt like punching herself in her injured side. 'What if I call Inuyasha his brother's name?' Sango let out a sign, she was fighting a losing battle with herself. 'Why do I say Sesshoumaru's name when I want to say Inuyasha? Do I have feelings for Sesshoumaru? NO, never, he is an intolerable bastard that should die but Hell is scared he will take over and Kami-Sama doesn't want him.' Sango turned over and tried to get some sleep.

Sango was bored out of her mind on Thursday and Friday, but thankful for two things. No Sesshoumaru and the pain in her side was decreasing. On Saturday she decided to ask her dad if she could go out. "No" was the answer. 'But father you wont be home tonight, so I can go out.' She smiled at her own plan. Tonight she would be free.

Her father left for work, forgetting Sango had even mentioned going out. Sango smiled and waved at him from her bedroom window. Once his car was gone, Sango picked up the phone and dialed Inuyasha's number. "Inuyasha here, what do you want?" Sango sighed, relieved it was Inuyasha who had picked up the phone

"Hey Inu, it's me,"

"What's up? Are we still going out tonight?"

"Yeah, I just need you to come pick me up,"

"Sure, when can I come?"

"Um, be here in about twenty minutes," Sango smiled, 'That should be plenty of time to change my clothes,'

"Ok...hey Sango, where have you been these past couple of days? Kagome said she found you on your knees near the courtyard, are you ok now?"

"Yeah, I was in a lot of pain because of my broken rib, I needed to stay home,"

"Are you sure you are feeling better?"

"I am fine, I will see you in twenty minutes, bye"

"Bye"

Sango hung up the phone and went to her room to change. She came out wearing a knee length forest green dress. Inuyasha came to her door with a white rose. "Oh, Inuyasha, Its beautiful. Thank you." She took the rose and leaned in to kiss Inuyasha on the cheek. He looked a little surprised by the gesture. Sango led him in her house and put the rose in a vase. "Shall we go?" Inuyasha got over his shock and took her hand and led her to the car. "Where are we going?" Inuyasha smiled at Sango as she asked that question. "It's a surprise." was all he would say.

  


Don't you just love ppl........ no more writing until I get 10 more reviews. Thanks for reading and where will the ppl go. I am happy, the last fluff when Inuyasha came over was my first romance thing. Celtic*Demon*Yume was the one who created the phone call and gave me some ideas. And Itoshii**Kiseki was the one who gave me some ideas..... I hope the ten reviews isn't harsh, anyway *hold up sign that says* SANGO AND SESSHOUMARU TOGETHER FOREVER oh and Bloody Angle X Thunk has already created a Sesshoumaru/Sango fic. Its called soledad under romance and under the rating R. Its on one of the last pages, trust me it is awesome.. That is where I got the inspiration of writing this fic, and because I luv odd pairings.


	7. True Feelings

Two things I want to say. One I HAVE to say (for the seventh time)*unenthusiastically * I don't own Inuyasha and second I want thank all the reviewers. You have all been a great help. I know this is a little late but my friend Writers Block came to visit again. And one last thing, this WILL be a Sesshoumaru/Sango fic. Poor Inuyasha, too bad I am thinking of setting him up with someone OTHER than Kagome. Note: I have seen to many Kag/Inu's and I want a change from the normal. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!! one last thing for me to say sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrsorrsorrysorrsorrysorrysorry!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Chapter 7

True feelings

Sango pouted a little, Inuyasha wasnt going to tell her where they were going. Most of the

  


car ride to the place was her guessing where they where going and him saying no. Inuyasha 

  


finally parked in front of a fancy restaurant. Sango was a little bummed to see the place. She 

  


went there a lot of times with her dad. "It's a little way down the street." Inuyasha gave her a sly 

  


smile and took her hand. Sango couldn't believe where Inuyasha had taken her. She gazed at the 

  


theater in amazement. "I haven't been to one of these in ages, Thank you so much!" Sango 

  


hugged him. Happy to go back to a place she loved. Inuyasha took the embraced without surprise 

  


this time. Sango had always loved the theater but her father didn't like it. Before her mother died, 

  


she took Sango there once. Inuyasha remembered how much Sango had talked about it, so he 

  


took her there. Sango let go of inuyasha and nearly dragged him in the theater.

  


Sango smiled as she saw Inuyasha try to stifle a yawn. She knew he hated going to 

  


theaters, or any plays for that matter. "Thank you so much for bringing me to this, I loved it!" 

  


Sango kissed him on the cheek. "Feh, it was the only place I thought you would like." Inuyasha 

  


tried to act like he didn't care (A/n: Like he always does.) Sango just smiled sweetly and hid her 

  


giggles. Sango saw the blush that Inuyasha tried to hide from her. Inuyasha drove her home and 

  


gave her a friendly hug when she got out of his car.

  


When Inuyasha came home he saw Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch. He looked a little 

  


angry but Inuyasha just brushed it aside. He got a bit nervous when Sesshoumaru approached 

  


him. For no reason (A/n: or at least to Inuyasha) Sesshoumaru punched Inuyasha in his already 

  


black eye (A/n: the one he got in chapter one) Inuyasha clutched his eye and screamed "WHAT 

  


THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" By the time he got all the words out Sesshoumaru had 

  


disappeared into his room. Inuyasha growled at his already gone half-brother. He went to the 

  


bathroom to tend to his eye, muttering curses along the way. 

  


Monday came and Inuyasha finally decided to go back to school. "Inuyasha, what 

  


happened?" Kagome came up to him and looked at his injured eye. "Feh, how the fuck should I 

  


know, all I did was open the damn door and Sesshoumaru comes and punches me!" He growled 

  


as he walked past her to get to his class room. Sango later went up to Kagome when Inuyasha 

  


was gone. "What did he say about his eye?" She watched the fleeing form of Inuyasha. "He said 

  


his brother hit him for no reason, other than that I don't know." Kagome turned to go to her first 

  


block to. Sango sighed but she too, followed.

  


"Inuyasha, are you sure you don't know why your brother hit you?" Miroku looked at his 

  


friend. "Feh, _Half_-brother and all I did was go out with Sango." Inuyasha shot his brother a dirty 

  


look. Of course, Sesshoumaru payed no heed to his brother's childish antics. "Maybe he did that 

  


because you went out with the person he wishes to kill?" Miroku shrugged. Then Inuyasha burst 

  


out laughing as he watched the scene before him play out. Jaken was out of the hospital and was 

  


following Sesshoumaru around. Naraku had given Jaken a broken arm and leg. He had numerous 

  


cuts and bruises all over him. Now he was probably reading Sesshoumaru a love card. 

  


Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku and nodded. Naraku gladly got up and started beating the life out 

  


of Jaken. Hiten and his younger brother Manten (A/n: I don't know how to spell their names, if I 

  


spelled them wrong please correct me) were laughing as a teacher came over and stopped 

  


Naraku. "... Yasha, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha realized all his friends were trying to bring him back to 

  


reality. Sango had a guilty look on her face as she watched the nurse come and help Jaken (A/n: I 

  


had to do it, I hate the toad.) "Sango, Why do you look guilty?" Inuyasha noticed all his friends 

  


break eye contact. "Um, uh well I. . .uh." Sango tried to get the words out but knew that Inuyasha 

  


would try to kill his brother, again. Sango finally got the courage to say it 

  


"IhadJakenadmithislovetoSesshoumaruandnowSesshoumaruwantstokillme." Sango said it like it 

  


was one word. Inuyasha growled and gave his half-brother a death glare that would scare the 

  


akuma. "He is going to die!" Inuyasha whispered the oath.

  


Sango was scared to go to Katana lessons because she had to practice with Sesshoumaru. 

  


She decided to be brave and she swallowed her fear. All the kids got their Katanas and began. 

  


Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be trying to kill Sango today. 'What's wrong with him? It's like he 

  


is not even trying to hit me.' Sango tried to find a conclusion for his odd behavior. Sango charged 

  


him but he quickly dodged. Sesshoumaru could have hit her but he seemed distracted. "What is 

  


wrong with you?" Sango put her lowered her sword and looked at him with a confused 

  


expression on her face. "Pick up your sword, now." He seemed like he wanted to fight but he 

  


never struck her. "Not until you answer my question!" she was getting irritated. 'Kuso 

  


abazureon'na, why does she have to be so nosy!' "Bitch, that is not your concern. Now pick up 

  


your damn sword!" Sesshoumaru raised his sword point a bit and charged. Sango blocked just in 

  


time. 'Why am I concerned for him? Do I like him? NO, that's definitely not it. I HATE him, 

  


don't I?' Sango now really wondered if she liked him. "Why are you not hitting me?" Sango saw 

  


that he hesitated at her question, but he didn't answer. "Well?" Sango wasnt one to give up on 

  


getting an answer. She knew that the next thing she said would get him to attack, and get things 

  


back to normal. "Well, _Sesshy_ are you going to answer me or not?" She was shocked to see anger 

  


in his eyes but he still wouldn't attack her. "_Never_ call me that again!" Sesshoumaru's voice was 

  


barely above a whisper. "Then answer my question, why are you acting so strangely?" Sango 

  


finally found her answer, She wanted it back to normal. "You wont give up, will you?" 

  


Sesshoumaru was getting sick and tired of all her question. 'Why am I acting this way? Could I 

  


like her?' he pondered over the question for a few moments. 'NO, she is a bitch, I am better off 

  


without her in my life!' he silently growled at his stupidity. This wasnt the way his life was 

  


supposed to go.

  
  


I hope you liked the story. Sorry if there is occ or spelling and grammar or fluff problems. Those are my bad points and I am not waiting for my sister to correct is. Hope you liked the story and I am NOT asking for reviews this time but I don't know when I will update the story...


	8. The Stolen Kiss

YOU WILL NEVER GET ME TO SAY IT!*looks at lawyers as they take out brief cases* okay, okay. *mopes and looks angry*I don't own inuyasha. Sorry chapter is so late. Sorry for bad grammar. Not my best point.

  


Chapter 8

The Stolen Kiss

  


Inuyasha had decided to have a gathering at his house. He invited all of his friends to his 

  


house. He had planned it for a week and his brother wasn't supposed to be home that night. It 

  


was the night of the party when he heard a car door slam shut. The front door nearly flew off its 

  


hinges as Sesshoumaru came in. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha glared at his 

  


brother. "Hello to you too, dear brother." Sesshoumaru calmly walked to the kitchen. 'KUSO! He 

  


can't be here, he _shouldn't_ be here!' Inuyasha silently cursed his luck when he heard the door 

  


bell. He went to the door knowing who it was already, Sango. He opened the door and there she 

  


was, right on time, as usual. "Hi, Inu!" came her cheery hello as she gave him a quick hug. He let 

  


her in and soon had to open the door to Kagome and Shippo. Apparently they had been going out 

  


for a week. (A/n: I had to put her with someone and Shippo is their age) Next came Miroku, 

  


alone as usual. 

  


Sesshoumaru walked into the living room, and was surprised to find four more people 

  


than normal. He hid his surprise under his unemotional mask. "Well, why are 'they' here?" He 

  


looked over every one, his eyes lingering on Sango. She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, 

  


uncomfortable under Sesshoumaru's stare. Inuyasha saw the whole scene and gave a low growl 

  


at his half-brother. "Feh, I invited them here." Inuyasha noticed that Sesshoumaru had stopped 

  


looking at Sango and was now leaving the room.

  


Sango stood in the corner as she watched Shippo and Kagome dance together. She never 

  


really liked dances, she was more like a wall-flower. Inuyasha was a little ways away, being the 

  


one who changed the track on the CD. Miroku was talking with Inuyasha and listening to the 

  


music. "Sango, can you get some snacks, I am busy and Miroku is just to lazy!" Inuyasha 

  


watched her go into the kitchen. Sango was about to get some chips and dip when she heard 

  


some one behind her. "Inuyasha sends a bitch to do work that he cant, I see." Sango turned to see 

  


the owner of the voice, Sesshoumaru. "He is busy." she gave him a glare and remembered their 

  


last meeting at katana practice. "Just like him, lazy." Sesshoumaru folded his arms over his chest. 

  


"Why do you hate us so much?"(A/n: she means Inuyasha and herself) Sango saw that the 

  


question had thrown him off guard. He took a step closer to her, which made her nervous. He 

  


took one more so they were an inch apart. "I hate you because I don't want to love you." He 

  


whispered as he suddenly kissed her. It was a soft kiss, which surprised Sango even more. As 

  


quick as the kiss came it left, along with Sesshoumaru. He quickly fled the room, berating 

  


himself over such a stupid act. Sango turned to look at the door and saw Inuyasha standing there. 

  


His eyes held three emotions. Confusion, hate, and sadness. She felt guilty for letting 

  


Sesshoumaru kiss her. Sango left the room, Inuyasha's house, and a stolen kiss behind. She 

  


couldn't bear to see Inuyasha look like that so she left.

  


Sango reached her home, breathless. Happy to get there she quickly ran to her room. She 

  


felt torn and unhappy. She liked both, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She was confused to no end 

  


about what Sesshoumaru said before the kiss. 'I hate you because I don't want to love you.' She 

  


played it over and over in her head until it was stuck. 'Does that mean he likes me, liked me, or 

  


wants to like me?' she wanted the answer. She thought about it all night. Along with the kiss. 

  


The kiss was a gentle one, filled with love, not lust. She lost her train of thought when sleep 

  


decided to take her.

  


Sango awoke once again to the thing she couldn't wait to smash against a wall. She 

  


slowly got out of bed and took a shower. Once that was over she went down stairs to see her 

  


brother playing a video game and her dad reading a book. "Hi, dad." she went to the kitchen to 

  


make herself something to eat. "Good morning, Sango." her dad sounded bored. "Mmm" Kohaku 

  


said his hello. After breakfast she left for school. She was so worried about her dilemma with 

  


Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha that she didn't notice Miroku came up next to her and he was waving 

  


his hand in front of her face. "Hello, is anybody home in there?" Miroku gave her a little shake. 

  


"Oh, hi Miroku. I was just thinking." She looked at him. "Sango, are you okay? I heard what 

  


happened last night." His voice was filled with concern. "I just don't understand why he did that. 

  


Is Inuyasha alright?" she looked at him hopefully. "Well, he returned from the kitchen as if 

  


nothing had happened." Miroku tried to lie. "Miroku, I _want_ the truth." She gave him a glare and 

  


she sounded as if she didn't want to be toyed with. "Fine, he never returned to the living room. 

  


Kagome and Shippo went to check on him. But soon they were running downstairs telling me to 

  


get out of the house." He stared at the ground as he walked. 'What happened? Maybe I can ask 

  


Kagome. I don't think I am ready to face Inuyasha... Wait! I did nothing wrong. Then why do I 

  


feel so guilty? Maybe because I actually liked the kiss?' Sango thought. 

  


Sango felt as if first block was taking a year to get over with. Once it was over she rushed 

  


to her second block. Though the middle of that she got a note from Kagome. "Are you okay? 

  


You look so sad." Sango quickly read it and wrote back. "I am feeling guilty about the kiss. 

  


Anyway how is Inu? What did you see last night that caused you to run out of the house?". Sango 

  


got the answer quickly. "I haven't seen Inu all day. And well I didn't see anything really. I heard 

  


noises like someone was fighting in Sesshoumaru's room. I tried to get in but the door was 

  


locked." she was horrified to find the answer. She didn't know what could have happened to 

  


Inuyasha. "I need to know, is Sesshoumaru at school?" she wrote with trembling hands. "Yes, I 

  


saw him before school." Sango was thankful Kagome never pried into other peoples business. 

  


"Kagome, was Shippo able to get into the room?" Sango's curiosity peeked. "No, it seemed like 

  


something was blocking the door." Kagome's neat scrip held horror for Sango. 

  


At lunch Sango went over to Sesshoumaru's table. Naraku gave her an evil smile, Hiten 

  


was to busy making out with Kagura, Manten was looking at his hair. Yura was braiding 

  


Kikyou's hair and Kikyou was reading. (A/n: wow. She can read) Sesshoumaru gave Naraku a 

  


warning glare then looked at Sango. She felt uncomfortable to be there but she refused to show it. 

  


"I need to talk to you, alone." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow to this. She sighed in frustration. 

  


"Its about yesterday!" She was quickly losing her temper with him. "Fine." he got up and started 

  


walking to the courtyard with Sango thankfully trailing behind him. "Well, what is it, bitch." She 

  


knew why he did this. It was because he wanted to hate her. Wanted. "What happened last night 

  


with Inuyasha?" fear gripped her heart as she waited for an answer. He paused a little while 

  


before he answered "Nothing that concerns you." Sango wouldn't take this from him, the one 

  


who caused it all. "Yes, it does concern me. I am the one who took the damn kiss and ripped 

  


Inuyasha's heart out. So yes, it does concern me. In a big way!" She was ready to scream if he 

  


didn't give her the answer she wanted. "Fine, I will tell you. He came into my room, ready to kill 

  


me. Since he was only attacking out of anger, I got the upper hand. I gave him a few bruises and I 

  


knocked him unconscious, but other than that he is fine. Does that answer your petty question?" 

  


He was emotionless through the whole thing. "No, it doesn't. Kagome said something was 

  


blocking the door when Shippo tried to open it. What was blocking the door from being 

  


opened?" Sango saw Sesshoumaru hesitate to answer but finally did it. "He locked himself in his 

  


room."


	9. Mending Ties

Don't own inuyasha, but in the future I may steal Sesshy *thinks about it* no, he would kill me for what I did in the fic. Thanks to all the positive reviews I will update it sooner then last time. I dedicate this Chapter to Inuyasha who has always read my story and given me positive reviews, Virgo who has always been positive even when I felt like quitting, The Great One who has given me ideas, and Agent V for reviewing and writing such a funny fic. Thanks for all who reviewed!

Candy for all reviewers!!!

  
  


Chapter 9

Mending Ties

  


Sango couldn't concentrate on the homework. She wanted to know where Inuyasha was. 

  


It had been two days since she found out what happened to him and she never heard from him. 

  


Katana practices where even stranger. Some days Sesshoumaru would be out to kill her and 

  


others he would not even attack her. Sango slammed her fist down on her desk "KUSO! Why is 

  


this happening to me?!" She left her desk and went for a walk, a long walk. 'Maybe Kagome 

  


could give me advice on this.' with that she set out to get answers.

  


Sango walked for a while, so deep in thought she didn't realize she went the opposite 

  


direction of Kagome's house and was heading strait for Inuyasha's. She snapped out of her 

  


thinking when she heard some cursing. She looked and saw she was in front of Inuyasha's house, 

  


and the cursing was coming from Inuyasha's bedroom. Sango ran to the front door and quickly 

  


knocked on the door. The door opened to a very pissed Sesshoumaru. "Can I come in?" She 

  


asked giving a worried glance at the stairs leading up to Inuyasha's room. "Depends, what do you 

  


want?" He couldn't hide his wincing whenever Inuyasha yelled. "Is Inuyasha alright?" Sango 

  


heard a loud thud from upstairs. "Why don't you ask him?" Sesshoumaru moved out of the door 

  


way and let Sango in. She quickly went up to Inuyasha's room. She knocked lightly, "Inu, Are 

  


you okay?" concern and worry filled her voice. "GET THE FUCK AWAY, WENCH!" Sango 

  


was hurt when she heard Inuyasha shout that. She felt tears well up in her eyes, she was losing 

  


her best friend all over a kiss. Sango's sadness turned into rage. She was angry with 

  


Sesshoumaru. He caused all this. She was losing a friend because of him. So many emotion 

  


flowed through her. Anger, sadness, hopelessness and confusion were just a few. She felt a hot 

  


tear slide down her cheek. She wiped it away and tried knocking on the door again, "Inu..." her 

  


voice was filled with sadness. She felt like if she said anymore she would break down crying. 

  


She heard someone in the room move around. She got no response so she turned to leave. But 

  


just she turned around the door open. She quickly turned (A/n: she turns a lot, if she is not careful 

  


she will get sick) around to see Inuyasha standing in the door way. The anger in his face 

  


disappeared as he saw her tears. Without words he let her in. He quickly shut the door behind 

  


her. "Why did you do it?" Sango looked up at him in amazement. "I didn't know he was going to 

  


kiss me." she broke the eye contact. "Tell me, what happened." Inuyasha was trying to be patient 

  


with her. "I was in the kitchen getting the food when Sesshoumaru came in. He was calling you 

  


lazy and saying you couldn't do anything. I asked him why he hated us and his reply was that he 

  


hated me because he doesn't want to love me. Then he kissed me and you saw." She watched the 

  


emotion play on his face. Finally he hid them all. He gave her a smirk, "Sango, are they still 

  


taking kids to practice katana lessons?" She knew what he was planning but she still decided to 

  


tell him the truth. "Well there are not enough kids and if only you are signing up they will put 

  


you with an already formed group." she watched him as he gave her an evil grin. "Where do I 

  


sign up?"

  


The next day Inuyasha had come to school eager to start Katana lessons. The day flew by 

  


for Sango. She wanted to see if she would fight the half-brothers. When it was time she directed 

  


Inuyasha down to the foot ball field. The teacher greeted Inuyasha with enthusiasm. "Lets see, 

  


where shall you be placed? Hmm, Sango would you mind fighting two people?" Inuyasha gave 

  


her an innocent smile. Sango signed "Not a problem." she told the instructor. Inuyasha got his 

  


Katana as the teacher was talking to the class about what they would be trying to do. Once it 

  


started Inuyasha went right for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru easily dodged his brother and went 

  


for Sango. She quickly got away from his sword. She may have been lucky but Sesshoumaru 

  


wasnt. While he was trying to strike her, Inuyasha came and hit Sesshoumaru in the side with the 

  


flat of his blade. Sango noticed that Inuyasha hit hard, very hard. Sesshoumaru went down on one 

  


knee. As soon as he got up he was going to try and attack Inuyasha, but Sango decided to get in 

  


the way. She quickly blocked his attack. "Move, bitch!" Sesshoumaru whispered dangerously to 

  


her. "Make me." she said with a smirk. 

  
  


Sooooo, please review. Hope you liked it, I had to battle with some writers block. That's why it's a little shorter than normal. SESSHOUMARU AND SANGO FOREVER!!! too bad there are so little of it. Need more odd pairings.


	10. Just the Beginning

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha, or anyone else. But I do want Sesshoumaru

  


Chapter 10

Just the Beginning 

  


Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru tried to get to him. Then when Sango stopped him, 

  


Inuyasha saw his chance to strike. Sesshoumaru also saw it, he quickly pulled his blade away 

  


from Sango's and kicked her feet out from under her. Then he went after his brother, thinking 

  


Sango was out of the way. 'Kuso! Do they really have to kill each other?' Sango thought as she 

  


got up. Inuyasha swung his sword level with his brother's neck (A/n: well that's got to hurt just a 

  


little-_-;) Sango, who didn't want to see anyone die that day, got in Inuyasha's way before his 

  


sword made contact with his brother. Little did she know, Sesshoumaru was swinging his sword 

  


at the same time, and he hit her directly in the back when she blocked Inuyasha's attack. Sango 

  


felt a sharp pain in her back as the blade bit into her skin. She wasnt sure how far the blade went 

  


in, but the next thing she felt was darkness starting to take over her mind. The last thing she 

  


remembered seeing was Inuyasha go berserk and attack his brother.

  


Sango awoke to someone cursing and screaming. She opened her eyes to notice she was 

  


in the hospital, again. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!! I AM NOT INJURED, DAMN 

  


BITCH!" Sango suddenly remembered that Inuyasha hated doctors and nurses. She stifled a 

  


giggle, but stopped when she felt pain in her back. (A/n: first a broken rib and now a blade to the 

  


back, is Sesshoumaru abusive or what? Don't worry I still love Sesshy^_^) A doctor and 

  


Sesshoumaru entered minutes later. "You are going to be fine. Its not too deep but some one will 

  


have to take care of you, is anyone at your home?" The doctor asked. "No, my father went on a 

  


business trip." Sango wasnt sure what was going to happen. "Well then..." the doctor was cut of 

  


by Inuyasha. "GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME! I AM FINE, HOW MANY 

  


TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!" Sesshoumaru looked angry as the doctor went to try to 

  


"reassure" Inuyasha that everything was fine. "What did you do to him?" Sango saw 

  


Sesshoumaru wince as another scream reached his sensitive ears. "Broke his arm and leg." 

  


Sesshoumaru looked back to see Sango look at him in disbelief. Sango was to stunned to say 

  


anything so Sesshoumaru gave her the rest of the story. "Right after I hit you, Inuyasha went 

  


berserk and was trying to kill me, again. He got a few good hits," Sesshoumaru pulled up his 

  


sleeve to show Sango the cut Inuyasha gave him. All she saw was a white cloth with a dark red 

  


line that was continuing to grow. "He nearly killed the teacher trying to get to me when the 

  


teacher tried to restrain him. I then hit him in his weapon hand so hard some of the bones 

  


shattered. He just switched hands. So I went and hit his knee with the hilt of my sword." As 

  


Sesshoumaru finished Sango was even more stunned then before. Then she remembered, 'where 

  


am I going to stay?' She couldn't go to Miroku because his parents were getting divorced and she 

  


would feel bad if she stayed there. Kagome's family went on a trip, and she didn't know Shippo 

  


that well. That left one place, Inuyasha's house. "I TOLD YOU, DAMN IT! I DON'T NEED 

  


YOUR FUCKING HELP! I....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sango heard Inuyasha try to 

  


get out of his bed at the last sentence. Sesshoumaru was smirking when he heard the doctor tell 

  


the nurse to go get some more pain numbing stuff. 

  


Both Inuyasha and Sango had to stay in the hospital that night. "Um, Inuyasha?" she 

  


looked over at her friend. "Feh?" (A/n: *takes out dictionary* in the Inuyasha language that 

  


means 'what') "I was wondering, since my dad Isn't home and neither is anyone else I know, can 

  


I stay at your house?" Sango asked. "The doctor told you that someone needed to watch over you, 

  


too?" Sango nodded when Inuyasha asked. "Well then fine, we can make Sesshoumaru's life a 

  


living hell." He gave her an evil smile. 'This is going to be a long week.' Sango thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep, careful not to rip the stitches in her back. 

Sesshoumaru was ready to kill Inuyasha. He wouldn't stop complaining. Sesshoumaru 

  


had threatened to throw his brother out of the car and even that didn't work. Sango would laugh 

  


every time Inuyasha put on a baby voice and told his brother about problems he was having. 

  


'This is going to be a VERY long week!' Sesshoumaru thought of how many ways he could kill 

  


Inuyasha.

  
  


YAY! I finally got chapter ten done and over with. Even though it took me a half an hour to write. I DON'T CARE THOUGH! I am just happy its over with. Hope you liked it. Please review!^_^


	11. Secrets Almost Revealed

Don't own Inuyasha characters.

No, I have not forgotten about this fic, I have been doing other things. Sorry that this is late

  
  


Chapter11

Secrets Almost Revealed 

  


Sango could have sworn she saw Sesshoumaru twitch and dig his nails into the steering 

  


wheel. Mostly because Inuyasha was pestering him. But also because Inuyasha just told 

  


Sesshoumaru that Sango was staying at their house, and they were parked in Sango's drive way. 

  


"It's okay, I needed to get some things anyway." Sango quickly got out of the car and ran to the 

  


front door. She searched for a moment under the front mat for the key. Once inside she went to 

  


get her stuff. In the middle of her packing she heard Inuyasha scream "WHAT THE FUCK WAS 

  


THAT FOR?! DAMN BASTARD!" She worried about Inuyasha's health, considering he was 

  


alone with his brother. She hurried up and wrote a quick note for her dad and rushed out to 

  


Sesshoumaru's car. When she got their she noticed that Sesshoumaru was holding Inuyasha by 

  


the throat, and he seemed to be tightening his grip. "Say that one more time and you wish that I 

  


killed you right now." Sesshoumaru growled. Sango dropped her stuff and ran over to the 

  


brothers. She tried prying Sesshoumaru's hands off Inuyasha's neck, to her surprise he let go of 

  


his brothers neck. 'If this is only the first day, what am I going to do for the rest of the week?' 

  


Sango thought of how many times she would have to save Inuyasha from his brother and gave a 

  


slight shudder. 

  


Once all three had gotten to Inuyasha's house, Sesshoumaru wouldn't help his brother get 

  


out of the car (A/n: if anyone is wondering Inuyasha has a wheelchair so he cant get out of the car 

  


by himself and if Sango helps him the stitches in her back will rip so her cut will reopen.) After 3 

  


hours, Sesshoumaru grudgingly helped his brother out of the car. Sango and Inuyasha sat in the 

  


living room while Sesshoumaru was practicing using his Katana. "So in my drive way, why did 

  


Sesshoumaru say 'don't ever say that again'?" Sango asked as she made sure Sesshoumaru 

  


couldn't hear her. "Feh, it wasnt that important but I knew it would anger him." Inuyasha told 

  


her. "That doesn't tell me anything." She said flatly "All I said was...." Inuyasha's sentence was 

  


cut off because a Katana flew past his head and imbedded itself into the coffee table, right next to 

  


Inuyasha's hand. Sesshoumaru came into the room "Next time I wont miss." He warned his 

  


brother as he pulled out the Katana. "Maybe you shouldn't try to tell me anymore." Sango 

  


watched Inuyasha glare at his brother. "Um, Inuyasha?" Sango broke the uneasy silence that was 

  


beginning to form. "Yea?" He looked at her. "Where am I going to sleep?" She never had stayed 

  


over at his house, her dad thought he was a 'bad' person. "Well, you could sleep on the couch, or 

  


in my room and I could take the couch." He gave her the choice, Sango quickly made up her 

  


mind. " I will sleep on you couch." She thought it would be just to weird to sleep in her friends 

  


room, which was the room right next to the spawn of the Devil. "Sango you want something to 

  


drink?" Inuyasha started to wheel his way to the kitchen. "No, what time is it?" Sango started 

  


watching the movie they had, again. "It is 1:41 in the morning." he said it like it was nothing. 

  


Sango was shocked "Do you always stay up this late?" She let her curiosity get the better of her. 

  


"Pretty much." came a muffled response from inside the refrigerator. 

  


Once Sango and Inuyasha actually decided to go to bed, which was at 3:00 in the 

  


morning. Sango awoke later to a noise, it sounded like a light had turned on. She opened her eyes 

  


and saw a light in the dinning room. She slowly got up and went over to it, trying to make as 

  


little noise as possible. Once she got there she saw Sesshoumaru reading. "Do you always get up 

  


this early in the morning?" She asked, still trying to fully wake up. "I never went to bed." 

  


Sesshoumaru looked up from his book. "You stayed up this late?!" Sango was amazed. "I barley 

  


ever sleep." he said simply. 'So does that explain why you are so annoying?' she silently 

  


questioned. "You are telling me that you stay up this late EVER night?" She noticed that he put 

  


the book away and looked at her. "Why must you insist on annoying me?" was all he said. Sango 

  


couldn't answer, she didn't know why. "Um, I was just wondering why you were up." she slowly 

  


made her way back to the couch, but she quickly turned around. "Sesshoumaru?" She looked at 

  


him to see that she got his attention. "What did Inuyasha say to make you want to strangle him in 

  


my drive way?" Even though she knew that she wasnt going to get the answer that she wanted 

  


she still asked. "Why do you want to know that?" He was quickly losing patience. "Well, I want 

  


to know that because its not every day siblings try to strangle each other just because one said 

  


something the other doesn't like." she answered simply. 'Wow, that was good, and I just thought 

  


that up.' Sango complemented herself for the quick response that was a big lie. "What makes you 

  


think I will tell you?" he said with a smirk. "Well, um...." Sango was stuck, Why would he tell 

  


her. She smiled "if you don't I will just have to call you Sesshy." She saw his emotional mask 

  


break and anger was written all over his face. "Fine, bitch I will tell you." he said as he mentally 

  


kicked himself for losing the battle, to her.

Yea, Yea I know I am late. But this is not the only thing I do in my life. Anyway hope you enjoyed the story. And gomen if it takes me a while to write the next chapter. 


	12. Inner Secrets

Don't own Inuyasha, never have never will. Now *looks at lawyers* WILL YOU PLEASE 

  


STOP RUBBING IT IN! *sees lawyers put little signs away, the sign says 'Haha, you don't own 

  


Inuyasha, loser'* and you will have to excuse spelling or grammatical errors in this fic because I 

  


am not perfect. *glares at lawyers, who are creating 'Loser Isn't perfect, haha' signs*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 12

Inner Secrets

  


Sesshoumaru glared at the girl standing in front of him. He would be forced to repeat 

  


what Inuyasha had told him to . . . HER. "Fine bitch, if you want to know so badly, I will tell 

  


you." Sango looked at him expectantly. 

  


"Well Sesshy?" she smiled innocently. 

  


"'Look you bastard, I know you like her, but if you ever go near her again. I swear, I will rip your 

  


fucking head off!'" Sesshoumaru quickly mumbled. 

  


"What was that? I didn't hear you." Sango was still smiling innocently. Sesshoumaru said it a 

  


little louder "'Look you bastard, I know you like her, but if you ever go near her again. I swear, I 

  


will rip your fucking head off!'" Sango could make out a little of it, but not much 

  


"I still can't hear you, Sesshy." This time Sesshoumaru made sure she heard 

  


"HE SAID 'LOOK YOU BASTARD, I KNOW YOU LIKE HER, BUT IF YOU 

  


EVER GO NEAR HER AGAIN. I SWEAR, I WILL HAVE TO RIP YOU FUCKING HEAD 

  


OFF!'" Sango was shocked. She just stood there as an angry Sesshoumaru stormed past her. She 

  


slowly began to recover and walked back to her bed. 

  


Sango tried to sleep, but it just wouldn't come to her. 'Did Inuyasha mean what he said to 

  


Sesshoumaru or was he just saying that to get a rise out of him?' She pondered about it, still 

  


trying desperately trying to get to sleep. Little did she know it was almost 8:00 in the morning. 

  


She got up, forgetting about trying to go to sleep. She had gotten an answer but it also just added 

  


more questions. One thing she was thankful for was that it was a three day 

  


weekend. But there were two big downfalls; one she would see more of Sesshoumaru, and 

  


two, she was forced to listen to his music. Inuyasha came into the living room "I heard you 

  


talking with Sesshoumaru. How did you get him to tell you what I said?" he looked at her, 

  


puzzled. 

  


"Well, I started calling him Sesshy." she stated. Inuyasha tried imagining his brother 

  


being called 'Sesshy' and actually not killing the person. He knew why Sesshoumaru hadn't 

  


killed Sango, it was because he liked her. 

  


"Did you know Kagome is returning today?" Sango broke his train of thought. 

  


"No, I didn't know. How did you find out?" he said, a little distracted. 

  


"She emailed me a couple of days ago." Sango noticed he was thinking of something else. Loud 

  


music broke her train of thought. 

  


"DAMN YOU, SESSHOUMARU!" she saw Inuyasha starting 

  


to wheel his way to Sesshoumaru's room (A/n: will Inuyasha ever know when to stop trying to 

  


kill his brother?) Sango grabbed the handles of the wheelchair before Inuyasha got anywhere. 

  


"Um, Inuyasha, I don't think it would be wise to annoy you brother. Especially since he could 

  


easily break more of your bones." She wheeled him backwards before he could actually get 

  


anywhere.

  


"I will go try to get him to turn his music down." With that Sango left the room before 

  


Inuyasha could get a word out of his mouth. 

  


Sango gently knocked on Sesshoumaru's door, knowing that he would hear her. He slowly 

  


opened the door to her

  


"What do you want?" He tried to sound angry, but it didn't come out as gruff as he wanted it to. 

  


"Will you turn your music down, please?" she asked sweetly, knowing that he wouldn't listen to 

  


her. 

  


"Why should I?" Sesshoumaru smirked 

  


"If you don't, I will go deaf before I leave this house." Sango's temper was quickly rising. She 

  


was ready to bust down the door and turn it down herself. 

  


"And what will you do if I turn it up louder?" Sesshoumaru left the door and the music got 

  


louder. 

  


"Did you always have such a cold heart?" she asked, seriously when he returned to the door. For 

  


once since Sango met Sesshoumaru, he didn't have a smart remark. 'No, not before my mother 

  


died.' he thought, remembering how it felt to have his heart ripped out when his mother died. 

  


And he remembered of how he swore that he would never love again. Sango could have sworn 

  


she saw sadness, an emotion Sesshoumaru had never shown, drift across his face. 

  


"I am sorry." She apologized, knowing somehow she had hit a nerve. He looked up at her in 

  


shock. The quickly covered it with his emotionless mask. 

  


"Would you mind if I asked what happened?" She asked, expecting for a door to be slammed in 

  


her face. 

  


"No" Was all Sesshoumaru said before he let her in.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope you liked it. Now I have a challenge set for myself. Wow my shortest updating time and my longest chapter. I feel so proud. YAY!

  



	13. Broken Vows

Don't own Inuyasha, so NO suing . . . 

Hopefully Sesshoumaru will still be himself in this Chapter . . . if all goes well. Please tell me if you think he is occ and if you don't like it, I could change it.

  


Chapter 13

Broken Vows 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sango walked into Sesshoumaru's room, confused. 'Normally he would just shut the 

  


door in my face, why is he being . . . nice?' She thought. Once she was in his room he shut the 

  


door, making sure Inuyasha wouldn't hear their conversation. 'Did he even tell Inuyasha what he 

  


is about to tell me? But he doesn't have his emotionless mask up, why is he acting like this?' She 

  


looked at him and saw that he had a look of sadness. He motioned for her to sit down as he sat 

  


down as well. 

"I broke my promise." He mumbled, his eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be looking past 

  


her 

  


"What?" Sango asked

  


"I was two years old when she got sick, I thought it was just a little cold and that she would get 

  


better soon. But the doctors kept saying that she probably wouldn't live for more then a year. My 

  


mother had gotten so sick that she couldn't get out of bed." He paused for a moment, 

  


remembering the pain he went through when he was little. "My father didn't even care. He went 

  


about his normal business, sometimes even forgetting about my mother. I was the one who cared 

  


for her, even the doctors wouldn't let her in the hospital. One morning, three weeks after I turned 

  


three, my mother died. I went into her room and tried to get her up, but she wouldn't wake up. I 

  


locked myself in my room for two days, doing nothing except looking at the wall. I vowed that I 

  


would never love again because of the pain I felt. A month later my father re married to 

  


Inuyasha's mother. I hated her, and that whelp I now call my brother." His eyes, still glazed, now 

  


held hatred in them. "I hated the one I used to call father, and I hate them all. It was only five months 

  


after they married that Inuyasha was born." His eyes returned to normal and he looked away from 

  


her. 

  


"I broke my promise." He stated again, more to himself then to her. Sango felt sad for him, 

  


somehow she wanted to help but didn't know who, 'that is why he hates Inuyasha. It's because of 

  


what his dad did to him.' Sango remembered what it was like to lose someone, but she didn't 

  


shut people out of her heart. Both of them sat there, in silence, for a minute. 

  


"I'm sorry for your loss. I know what it feels like, but you don't have to shut people out of you 

  


heart." She said quietly. He didn't answer her right away. 

  


"How do you know what if feels like?" Sesshoumaru's voice held anger in it. "You have a 

  


pampered life, your family didn't abandon you!" his anger was quickly rising.

  


"Sesshoumaru, I also lost my mother, but no, I don't understand how it feels when your family 

  


abandons you." Sango's head was bent down and she was looking at her lap. Sesshoumaru 

  


looked back at her. He never knew that she lost her mother. 

  


"Why did you stop loving people?" She asked him. Sesshoumaru hesitated, 'why am I telling her 

  


these things?' he debated whether to tell her or not. He decided to tell her 

  


"I didn't want to go through the pain again" he said in a harsh way, harsher than he wanted it to 

  


sound. Sango felt so bad for him, but she didn't know what to do. 

  


"What do you mean you 'didn't'? Why did you use a past tense for it?" she looked at him in a 

  


dumbfounded way. 

  


"I thought you still don't want to love any one." She said, even more confused then before. 

  


"I put in a past tense because it is in the past for me." He looked away from her gaze, trying to 

  


find away out of the situation she put him in, he silently kept cursing himself for telling her this. 

  


'If Sango didn't know than this would have never happened.' He paused for a moment, that was 

  


the first time he ever used her name, normally he would use 'bitch' but this was different. He 

  


looked up at her, 'she lost someone she loved too. But she seems to always be happy. 

  


"Sesshoumaru what do you mean it is in the past for you? Who do you love?" she asked, trying, 

  


for once, to get a straight answer out of him. He paused for a long time, not saying anything. 

  


"You." Sesshoumaru finally spoke but it was barely a whisper. But Sango heard it loud and clear, 

  


and she was stunned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


now everyone we must do a collective 'aw'. Ready one...two...three "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw" but I am not sure if I like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think, poor sesshy, I am making him go soft. Too bad, so sad, at least he finally tell her. About time too.

  
  



	14. Something's Never Change

I don't own Inuyasha. Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am such a bad author, neglecting the poor readers. But I have to continue and hopefully this will be good.

Chapter 14

Something's Never Change

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Sango was too stunned to respond to Sesshoumaru right away. 'No, he is just playing with my 

  


emotions! I like Inuyasha not Sesshoumaru. This can't be happening.' She kept trying to 

  


convince herself that she liked Inuyasha and not his brother. Her thoughts were interrupted when 

  


a pair of strong arms encircling her in a warm embrace. Sango sat there rigidly for a moment 

  


before slowly starting to relax. Sango hesitantly began to put her arms around him. Soon she was 

  


returning the hug. They sat there hugging each other for a couple of minutes before they heard 

  


the door open. 

  


"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Inuyasha started wheeling his way toward his brother. 

  


Sesshoumaru reluctantly let go of Sango and went over to his brother. Sesshoumaru kicked 

  


Inuyasha in the stomach, sending him backwards and out the door. Sesshoumaru was about to 

  


shut the door when Sango came up next to him, 

  


"I think I should go talk to him." she left the room to go find Inuyasha.

  


Sango sat at Inuyasha's door way, trying to get him to talk to her. She looked at her watch and 

  


noticed that she had been there for 2 ½ hours, trying to get him to come out. 

  


"Please Inuyasha. Can we just talk?" Sango didn't get a response from her friend. 

  


"Mind if I try, Sango?" Sesshoumaru kneeled down next to her. Sango shook her head,

  


"I don't think that would help to much." she thought about how many ways Sesshoumaru could 

  


'try' to get his brother out of his room. 

  


Sango gave up on talking to Inuyasha. It was obvious that he wouldn't talk to her. She lay 

  


on the couch thinking of a way to get out of the situation. 'Maybe I can get Kagome to talk to 

  


him. Maybe that will work. How did this happen? What went wrong with this? It's strange, I am 

  


not used to Sesshoumaru using my name or him being nice, sometimes. I wonder if he will 

  


always act this way. I don't know anymore.' Sango tossed and turned all night, trying to sleep. 

  


But it just wouldn't come to her, she had to many things on her mind. 'Since tomorrow is the last 

  


day of break, should I call Kagome tomorrow or should I wait till school.' She debated with 

  


herself over when she should talk to Kagome. Sango felt the effects of sleep on her so she gave 

  


into them and fell into a deep sleep. 

  


The next morning, Sango awoke to the sound of loud music, only this time it wasnt 

  


coming from Sesshoumaru's room. Groaning she slowly got up from the comfort of her 

  


makeshift bed. She caught the scent of cooking eggs. Sango looked towards the kitchen and saw 

  


Sesshoumaru was cooking breakfast. (A/n: can you imagine him in a pink frilly apron with pink 

  


mittens, I sure cant *shudder* ooh bad thoughts) He looked towards her and then looked back to 

  


the pan. 

  


"Good morning to you too, Sesshy." Sango said sarcastically (A/n: say that five times fast) as she 

  


got up. She heard him start to growl but then stopped. He mumbled something to himself, 

  


making sure Sango wouldn't hear him. She sat at the table for 15 minutes until Sesshoumaru 

  


placed a plate in front of her 

  


"Eat." was all he said as he sat down at the head of the table. 'Something's never change.' Sango 

  


thought as she picked up her fork.

  


Sango leaned her head against the wall. 

  


"Inu, come on. You have to come out sometime!" she was getting more annoyed by the minute. 

  


Kagome was also standing in front of the door, 

  


continually knocking. 

  


"Sango, have you tried picking the lock?" Kagome asked, rubbing her sore hand. 

  


"Yeah, I think he put something very heavy behind the door. I have tried everything to get him 

  


out, but nothing works!" Sango banged her head against the wall in irritation. Sesshoumaru 

  


emerged from his room, looking rather annoyed from all the banging. 

  


"Wench, stop with the knocking!" he said before he disappeared back into his room. Sango just 

  


shook her head. Sango looked at Inuyasha's door, then to Sesshoumaru's door and back to 

  


Inuyasha's. 

  


"Oh Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked in an oh-so-innocent voice. Sesshoumaru opened his door in 

  


acknowledgment. 

  


"Could you perhaps...." Sango was cut off 

  


"No!" Sesshoumaru quickly stated then shut the door. 

  


"Lets face it Sango, we are trying the impossible!" Kagome complained, while sinking to the 

  


floor and leaning against Inuyasha's door.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

YAY! Another chapter done, sadly I think I will only have a few more left on this story *sniff sniff* ah well at least these two will be together. Please review and tell me what you think!^_^

  



	15. AN

Don't own Inuyasha

  


Authors note

  


Sadly I will not be able to update for a while. I am going away and will not have a computer there. So sadly this story wont continue until I get back from the trip. I might write down some ideas while I am gone. 


	16. Mischievous Dates

Disclaimer: *sob sniff* leave me alone you stupid lawyers *sob* I DON'T OWN INUYASHA *starts crying harder* 

  


Sadly I didn't get to go on vacation. My sis got sick and we were not able to go... At least I can update now. YAY! I have more than one hundred reviews and I thank all my reviewers *hands out candy* I feel so happy ^____________________^ 

Celtic*Lady*Knight: Sure, blame it aaaaall on lil ol' me! Least I update!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Chapter 15

Mischievous Dates

  


Sango gave a sly smile to her friend, 

  


"No, this Isn't impossible." Kagome cowered under her friends devilish look. 

  


"Sango, you are scaring me." She said in a small voice. Sango gave her a normal look, 

  


"Why don't you try to get him out. ALONE." Sango said and stood up. 

  


"You try that and if that fails I will get dear, sweet Sesshy to help us." Sango knocked on 

  


Sesshoumaru's door until he opened it. He let her in as Kagome glanced pleadingly at her friend. 

  


Heaving a big sigh, Kagome tried to get Inuyasha out of his room.

***

Sango looked at Sesshoumaru with her best puppy-dog eyes she could muster. 

  


"No!" Sesshoumaru gave her a warning look.

  


"Come on, you volunteered earlier to get your brother out of his room." Sango felt desperate, she 

  


needed to talk to her friend and now she would do anything, even go to his older brother. 

  


"That was then and this is now." He simply answered her.

  


"Please please please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!" Sango inched closer 

  


to him, begging for his help. He gave her a small growl and she straitened up 

  


"You are more dog than human!" she said as she got up and left his room. 

***

Sango walked into the hall and noticed that Kagome was gone. 

  
  
  


"Kagome?" Sango slowly went to Inuyasha's door and heard Kagome talking to Inuyasha. She 

  


decided it would be best if she left them alone. 'Later I will get ALL the details' She promised 

  


herself as she slowly went down stairs.

***

Sango sat there, wondering how long she had been waiting for Kagome to come out of 

  


Inuyasha's room. (A/n: no, they are NOT doing anything disturbing. They are talking to each 

  


other.) She heard the front door open and turned around to see Sesshoumaru about to leave, 

  


"Where are you going?" He half-turned to answer her

  


"Out." He then turned again and was about to take a step when Sango asked another question 

  


"Out to where?" Sesshoumaru sighed and turned to her 

  


"If you want to find out then why don't you come?" Sango got up and followed him out the door, 

  


happy to be doing something.

***

Sango was amazed that Sesshoumaru would actually go to something like this. 'A 

  


romantic movie?!' She silently questioned herself as Sesshoumaru went to buy the tickets. "Ah, a 

  


romance for such a lovely couple, it seems kids still have some taste." The ticket lady handed the 

  


tickets as she assumed that Sango and Sesshoumaru were a couple. (A/n: they will be soon, oh so 

  


veeeeeeeeery soon) Sesshoumaru just took the tickets and walked away from the 'psycho'. They 

  


both bought popcorn and soda's and went into the theater. 

***

Sango noticed that Sesshoumaru wasnt really paying attention to the movie. (A/n: don't 

  


worry, I didn't make him like the movie, he is still the same old sesshy, well sorta) Sango was 

  


also getting bored with the movie. How where they supposed to know it was going to be a 

  


American film with an Japanese name. Sango looked at her popcorn and decided to have some fun. 

  


She flicked a piece at Sesshoumaru and quickly turned away. He glared at the back of her head 

  


for a while before going back to blankly looking at the movie screen. Sango turned to face him 

  


again and flicked another piece then turned away, again. Sesshoumaru glared at her again and 

  


then whispered to her

  


"Stop doing that!" He growled at her

  


"Stop doing what?"Sango turned to him with an innocent look

  


"I think you know pretty well what I mean!" He said before flicking a piece of popcorn back at 

  


her. She giggled a little before flicking another piece at him. He didn't waste time in flicking 

  


another piece at her. Sango started flicking two pieces at a time, even more rapidly than before. 

  


Sesshoumaru threw a hand full at her in response to the many pieces flicked at him. Sango then 

  


took her whole bag and dumped it on his head. Sesshoumaru would not loose to her so he threw 

  


his whole bag in her face. Since Sango didn't have anymore popcorn, she went for the next best 

  


ammo in a movie theater, soda. She took the cap off and threw it at Sesshoumaru. Thankful for 

  


his reflexes, he ducked just as the drink would have hit him in the face. But instead it went over 

  


him. And straight into the face of Kikyou, the manager's daughter. Sango apologized to her a 

  


thousand time as Sesshoumaru sat there, a smirk on his face. And one simple thought running 

  


through his head 'I won.'

  


***

  


Sango laughed as they walked back to Sesshoumaru's car. They had been kicked out and banned 

  


for going to the theater for a week. It would have been longer but since Sesshoumaru hung out 

  


with Kikyou, they could go back in a week. Sesshoumaru looked at her in the car and said only 

  


two words to Sango "I won." with that he drove off, having enough fun for that day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Poor Kikyou....NOT! She deserved it!!!! now all you have to do is review and tell me what you think..........


	17. To Forgive And Get Detention

If you haven't figured it out yet, read the last 15 disclaimers. Well anyway I DON'T OWN INUYAYSHA!! *pants and falls over*

  


yea, yea, I know I am late but SCHOOL STARTED *gag and faints* so much work...... 

Lets see, homework...fic....homework....fic...*ponders over the choice* FIC PLEASE!

  


Chapter 16

To Forgive and Get Detention 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The weekend flew by for Sango and pretty soon it was Monday, a day that was hated. She 

  


slowly got out from under the warm blanket she slept under and saw Inuyasha sitting at the table, 

  


glaring at Sesshoumaru, who sat opposite of him. Sesshoumaru seemed to deep into his book to 

  


notice or he was ignoring his brother, either one it was still ticking off Inuyasha. Sango wanted to 

  


break the silence

  


"Good morning." Sango stretched and walked over to the table. 

  


"Feh"

  


"Hn" Both brothers responded to her at the same time. Sango shook her head and just went along 

  


with it and acted like it was a normal day, in a house full of mimes. Every time she tried to make 

  


conversation she got one word answers, sometimes no answer at all. Sango sighed and got ready 

  


for school.

  


***

  


Sesshoumaru parked his car close to the entrance of the school. Sango got out and 

  


immediately was bombarded by her friends, Shippou and Kagome. Shippou was giving 

  


Sesshoumaru venomous looks as Kagome fidgeted over Sango's wound

  


"Why didn't you tell me 'he' injured you? I thought you were over there with Inuyasha!" When 

  


Kagome said 'he' it sounded like poison. Naraku slowly walked over and leaned against 

  


Sesshoumaru's car. He 'accidentally' shut the door on Inuyasha. From inside the car came a 

  


slight growl as Inuyasha pushed the door open. Sango started to walk away, feeling guilty about 

  


Shippou giving Sesshoumaru evil looks. Somehow Inuyasha also got out of the car and wheeled 

  


his way towards the group. He had begun to speak with Sango again, but sometimes it was very 

  


awkward between the two. Shippou and Kagome left to go find Miroku, who somehow got swept 

  


away by girls all going 'KAWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!'. (*mutters something about damn 

  


rabid fan girls*.) Sango and Inuyasha sat next to each other for a while in a tense silence. 

  


"I'm sorry." Sango's voice was barely above a whisper. 

  


"Would you stop saying that!" Inuyasha feigned angry, knowing that she would say it about 50 

  


more times. And Sango already said it about 100. ( I just did math homework so I have numbers 

  


in my head0_o) 

  


***

  


Sango stared out the window all first block. 'What did I do to deserve this? I thought I 

  


liked Inu but now I think I like Sess. Now I feel awkward being around Inuyasha alone. Hmm, all 

  


because I had to ask him to turn his music down. (Its in chapter one) That's how this whole mess 

  


got started, its kinda funny. Now I have Kagome to thank for this...' Sango heard a book slam 

  


down on her desk as she looked up into the ugliest thing in the world. (No, I am not talking about 

  


Jaken or Naraku. Its just her teacher) 

  


"Daydreaming in class is NOT acceptable. Looks like you 

  


will be going to detention!" the teacher seemed to be astatic about giving her detention. 

  


"Damn hags out to get me." Sango mumbled not knowing the teacher heard her. 

  


"That's two days now, would you like to add to it?" the teacher gave her a slip to go to detention 

  


after school. 'I hate you!' Sango glared at the teachers back for the rest of the class. 

  


***

  


During lunch Sango had to go to Sesshoumaru's table again. 'She holds something against me!' 

  


Sango thought as she made her way to his table, nearly getting run over by tons of kids. 

  


"Sesshoumaru!" Sango saw him take notice of her. 

  


"Mrs. Wakachi gave me detention for today and tomorrow, so you have to come pick me up at a 

  


later time." Sesshoumaru just nodded and went back to eating his lunch. 

  


"Can you talk or did a teacher cut out your tongue?" Sango asked him in a sarcastic tone. 

  


"Go away." He looked at her with his emotionless mask.

  


"Good enough." She started to walk away, even though she liked him she still had fun doing that 

  


to him.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Okay I am done with this chapter, hope you liked it. Now I can wait a month for all of my stories *laughs evilly and falls backwards in chair* ow. I deserved that. And please review so I can get some inspirations for my next chapter. And Kawii means cute for those who don't know^_^


	18. Truth Be Told

*beats lawyers over head with mallet* I...DON'T...OWN....INUYASHA!!!

Yeah yeah I am updating, I got an idea and had to use it. I know it seemed like the last chapter was just stupid nonsense but this chapter will prove it is not....okay just read.

  
  


Chapter 17

Truth Be Told

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Sango slowly walked to the end of the hall and stood in front of the detention hall. She 

  


could almost hear her teacher shouting with joy about Sango in detention. She heaved a sigh and 

  


walked in the room. She looked over the class room. 'Okay, old teacher sleeping at desk, empty 

  


seats, plain wall, Inuyasha whispering to me...INUYASHA!' Sango went towards her friend who 

  


sat in the corner of the room. 

  


"Why are you here?" Sango sat down at the closest desk. 

  


"Remember when Naraku closed the door on me before school? Well I got revenge..." Sango cut 

  


him off with a stern voice 

  


"What did you do?" 

  


"All I did was try to run him over in the middle of class." he gave her a smile and all she could 

  


do was shake her head and laugh. 

  


"Wheelchairs are not used for evil, Inuyasha." she tried to be serious but she fell into a fit of 

  


giggles trying to imagine Naraku running from Inuyasha, while he was in a wheelchair. 

  


"It wasn't evil, it was revenge." he crossed his arms over his chest and tried to hide a smile, 

  


failing miserably. Sango began to laugh harder. They immediately shut up when they heard the 

  


teacher shift in his chair. Inuyasha decided to have fun and draw on the teacher. He wheeled his 

  


way up there with a permanent marker and started to draw on the teachers head. Unfortunately, 

  


the teacher woke up and gave Inuyasha another day of detention.

  


***

  
  


Inuyasha glared at the teacher, who fell asleep again. Sango tried to get him to stop throwing 

  


things at him, but gave up. She knew that Inuyasha wouldn't stop throwing things until he ran out 

  


of supplies. Sango grabbed all of the objects off Inuyasha's desk before he could throw another 

  


item. 

  


"Stop it! Every time you do that he snores louder. Pretty soon the building will fall on us!" Sango 

  


made sure he couldn't get anymore things. 

  


"Feh." Inuyasha started to take paper out of his binder, turn it into a ball, then threw it at the 

  


teacher. Sango sigh,

  


"Your hopeless."

  


"You know you still like me." Inuyasha saw her look down into her lap. 

  


"Sango, what's wrong. Did I say something to offend you?" Sango shook her head when 

  


Inuyasha asked her.

  


"It's not that, its..... something else." Sango half mumbled, not sure if she could tell him. 

  


"What is it? You can trust me if it's a secret." Inuyasha closed his binder and gave her his full 

  


attention, something she didn't want at that moment. 

  


"Its nothing really, it's actually something stupid!" Sango tried to sound cheery. 

  


"Now tell me the truth. The only other time you acted like this was when your dad went to the 

  


hospital after a car accident." Inuyasha pushed her to tell him.

  


"Inuyasha, I am fine really. It's nothing like that! I told you, it's stupid." She was getting irritated 

  


at his persistence. 

  


"Sango." He gave a warning growl. Sango looked out the window. Not talking for a long time, 

  


just wishing she could get out of the situation she was in. She wouldn't make eye contact with 

  


him, trying to change the subject. Nothing worked, when he wanted someone to tell him 

  


something, they would tell him. 

  


"Inuyasha, can we please talk about something else?" Sango was ready to beg, but he shook his 

  


head no. 

  


"Sango, tell me. What is wrong?" He tried to look her in the eye but she looked down again. 

  


Sango prayed to be any where but in that room. She gave in, heaving a sigh, she finally mumbled 

  


something.

  


"What did you say?" Inuyasha's voice held curiosity. 

  


"I said I like your brother!" Sango blushed a deep shade of red and felt like she stepped on her 

  


best friends heart. He wouldn't look at her, he didn't talk to her. Sango felt terrible, the silence in 

  


the room was unbearable. 

  


"Inuyash...." her voice was drowned out by a bell, telling the late kids they could go home. She 

  


sat there for a moment and watched her friend get out of the class room and away from her. She 

  


slowly stood and followed him out. Hoping against hope that he would talk to her later that day.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


now you cant be mad at me!!!!! Yay! *clears throat* now all you have to do is send a review telling me what you thought. FINALLY ITS OUT IN THE OPEN, SANGO LIKE SESSHY!!! I had chocolate chips, yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmm^-^


End file.
